Don't Come Back Home
by Millie1999
Summary: Upon their fast arrival to London and needing a place to go, Ron decides they go to Hermione's house. She's a bit on the edge, what has she got to hide? Set during Deathly Hallows Part 1


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.**

Summary: Upon their fast arrival to London and needing a place to go, Ron decides they go to Hermione's house. She's a bit on the edge, what has she got to hide?

Set Deathly Hallows Part 1. Also, Hermione's parents still know who she is.

CHAPTER 1 (Tell me if you want more chapters, I don't know where this story is heading).

"Where are we?" Ron questioned as him, Harry and Hermione had appeared on some busy street. "Tottenham Court Road." She replied just as quickly as the question had been asked. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, both thinking the same exact thing, _why the hell has Hermione brought us here? If it was one of the heats of the moment things then we are basically dead already. What goes through that girls mind?_

"I know an abandoned bed and breakfast from here." Hermione said sternly as the two boys followed her eagerly to get out of the London rush hour. Then Ron had an idea, _why don't we just go to Hermione's house… It will make life so much easier. _So he asked her and she seemed a bit taken aback, dragging them both down a grotty alleyway.

"Why do you want to come to _my _house when there is a perfectly good abandoned bed and breakfast that we can have all to ourselves? I mean c'mon guys." She only ever spoke like a typical Londoner when she was nervous. Why was she so nervous? Ron and Harry were already too far ahead in conversation to even consider Hermione's worries.

"Then we know that we are safe and we don't have to go hunting for things because you'll know where they all are and we can have decent food. Come on, 'Mione." Harry said and she'd never seen him this excited (like a kid on Christmas Eve) ever before.

"Yeah but there is nothing exciting at my house whilst the hotel, we can explore." She was trying to make it sound more fun than it actually was.

"We should write this on a calendar, eh Ron? Hermione Granger would rather break in somewhere; you know breaking the law, than go home."

"But to bad Hermione we are coming to your place because in a vote, we outnumber you." Ron said smiling so she rolled her eyes and gave in, they didn't have to find anything out? They could just stay in her room. Why would they find out? …

Unlocking the door and holding it open, Hermione tried to hide the worried expression on her face but Ron could see right through her. "We'll do everything at your command." He whispered on his way into the house, making her smile. She shut the door once they were all inside. "Promise me, you will not leave my room." They both saluted her as she led the way upstairs and opened the door to her room. "I'll sleep on the floor; one of you can have the bed. I don't mind." She exclaimed as she shut the bedroom door behind her. She grabbed some pillows from on top of her wardrobe and through them on the floor. "Someone can sleep on the cushions as well. Knock yourselves out." She said smiling consciously.

"Are you sure your fine sleeping on the floor? I'll sleep on the floor, if you want." Harry said and she shook her head, telling him it was fine. "I'll order us pizza." Hermione left the room.

"Pizza?" Ron asked confusedly. Harry just chuckled at his friend. "I get the bed." Ron then said and Harry rolled his eyes, glancing out of the window. A car was pulling onto the drive. "Looks like the parents are home." He quietly said and he heard the door slam downstairs, indicating they were in the house.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THIS HOUSE? WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE AGES AGO. EVER SINCE WE FOUND OUT YOU WERE-"

"DON'T SAY IT. PLEASE DON'T SAY IT." Whatever it was, she really didn't want her boys to know about it but they could hear all the shouting from upstairs and were extremely confused as to why 'Perfect Hermione' was kicked out of her own home. They stayed quiet and listened to the arguing downstairs.

"PREGNANT! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW THAT PARTY AT OUR HOUSE AND GOT EXTREMELY DRUNK, LETTING A STRANGER FINISH YOU OFF. WE DID YOU A FAVOUR, SHOVING YOU DOWN THE STAIRS. MAKING YOU LOOSE IT. WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT BUT WE DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD YOUNG LADY." Her father shouted so loud, the neighbours had phoned up to complain but you couldn't hear the phone over all that shouting.

"WHAT? SO BREAKING MY LEG AND ME BEING IN HOSPITAL FOR A MONTH WAS ALL FOR MY OWN GOOD? HUH? YOU WERE THE ONES WHO TOLD ME TO LET MYSELF GO AND HAVE SOME FUN. TO PUT A BOOK DOWN ONCE IN A WHILE AND ACTUALLY ENJOY MYSELF. I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED ME TO AND I KNOW THE ONLY REASON I WAS BORN WAS BECAUSE YOU RAPED MY MOTHER. WHERE IS SHE ANYWAY? WITH ANOTHER MAN? DIVORCED YOU? I AM NOT SURPRISED. ALL YOU ARE IS A BITTER OLD MAN WHO CAN'T CONTAIN HIS ANGER AND PUSHES EVERYONE AWAY. I AM ASHAMED THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER. I AM ASHAMED." Hermione yelled defending herself and making her way back upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom and slammed it, crying and bleed. He hurt her. She forgot her boys were in there and then glanced up at them.

"AND I AM ASHAMED THAT YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, YOU SLUT." He shouted back at her. Ron and Harry were just staring at Hermione and she was just staring at them. Blood was dripping from her face and tears were falling. Her lips parted as if she was to speak and then she said…

Let me know if you want more. Millie


End file.
